Welcome to the Game
by blacknightmares
Summary: The second generation of interns are about to enter Seattle Grace Hospital. What will happen when they compete to be the best? Implied MerDer,McStizzie, Alex/Christina, George/Lexie
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone this is my first Grey's Anatomy Fanfic ... I hope you all like .. I would like to start off by saying that I do not own Grey's Anatomy.. sadly.. although.. really i just wished I could have Mcdreamy.. I would also like to thank Tina for helping me out with the fic she is sort of a co-author typed person.. oh and please please review .. reviews help with the whole writing thing .. I hope you enjoy  
**

It started with music blaring as Jensen moved closer to the stage, he knew that he shouldn't really be at this concert drinking with his friends he had his last exam tomorrow morning; and instead of studying like he knew he should be doing he was doing this. Jensen tried to find his friends in the crowd of people but he couldn't see them. He shook his head almost going to give up. He turned around and knocked into someone sending them to the floor. He quickly walked over to her knowing that she was going to get trampled on any second by the other people in the crowd.

"Are you okay?" He asked helping her off the floor. At first sight she seemed familiar for some reason. Shoulder length chocolate brown hair that seemed naturally wavy, and pale blue eyes that boarded into the back of Jensen's skull. She was curvy not like other girls but still skinny at the same time.

"I'm fine thanks," She said rubbing the back of her head, Jensen put on his best Mcdreamy face that he seemed to inherit from father. He put his hand on her shoulder; she didn't seem to notice as she looked into the crowd. She looked over at Jensen.

"You lost too?" He asked smiling again; she nodded and looked into the crowd. She bit her lip looking at Jensen and then to his hand. Jensen saw this and quickly dropped his hand from her shoulder and looked around for his friends again.

"Hey do you want to get something to drink?" She asked, looking at him. "I mean since we are both lost and all," Jensen couldn't help but smile he nodded and followed her to the bar.

* * *

Jensen Sheppard groaned as he looked up at the clock that was blinking on a night stand. 'Crap,' he shouted in his head. He tried to get up but there seemed to be something attached to him. He looked over as his eyes widened. It was the girl that he had met last night. He bit his lip. 'Double crap,' He groaned and slide out of the bed and looked around trying to find his clothes that seemed to be discarded from last night's activities. The girl that was still in the bed stirred from her slumber. She moved further onto the side that Jensen use to be sleeping in. Jensen found his boxers and slipped them on. All the sudden the door swung open as Jensen stopped dead in his tracks.

"Charli-," Izzie Sloan opened the door, she stopped as she saw Jensen standing there staring at her in his underwear. "JENSEN?!" She let out a shriek

"Izzie?" Jensen stuttered he had no clue what was going on at the moment he looked around the room. For the rest of his clothes as he could hear other people running up the stairs.

Izzie stood staring at him in a small amount of horror and amusement. Charlie mumbled something from the bed before waking up with a small start and pulling the covers over her body in panic.

"Mom! Can you knock!" she snapped and Izzie had the grace to look embarrassed. Jensen stood with his hands in front of him awkwardly trying to disappear.

"Yah…of course…uh-" a giggle escaped her "-breakfast is ready, uh…I'm assuming Jensen is staying for some?" she gave him an amused glance and he gave a nod and tried not to let the flush creep up his neck and reach his cheeks.

The door shut and there was a moment of silence before Charlie started giggling, and the giggling changed to loud laughter that left her breathless.

Jensen gave a small glare before stumbling towards the washroom, grabbing his pants along the way.

"I don't know what's so funny. As far as I'm concerned that was bloody embarrassing" He stifled a yell when the bedroom door flew open and Mark Sloan entered with his shirt.

"This must belong to you" he held out his hand and stared with a small amount of rage at Jensen. Charlie had submerged herself completely under the covers. You could hear her muffled protests.

"Dad, please, please, please get out"

Mark glanced in her general direction before throwing the clothing on the floor, growling incoherent words that Jensen thought sounded like "kill him" and left the room in a small angry storm. Charlie poked her head out from under the covers.

"Dare I say it? This couldn't get any worse"

Jensen glared at her and ignored the small man banging on the inside of his head and slammed the door to the bathroom. Ten minutes later a soft knock at the bathroom door reminded him he had to actually go downstairs.

"They've invited your parents" Charlie said she leaned against the bathroom frame. She was wearing an old band t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Jensen looked up and down at Charlie.

"That is my breaking Benjamin t-shirt you stole from me!" Jensen said pointing at the t-shirt. "And my shorts," Charlie grinned as she looked at Jensen who was only wearing a towel at the moment.

"And I believe you took this from me," she pulled at the towel, as she bit her bottom lip. Jensen grabbed onto the towel so it wouldn't fall away. He could hear the door opened down stairs and more people entering the house. "Crap," Charlie muttered she pushed Jensen back in the washroom and followed him closing the door.

"Scared of my parents?" Jensen had to chuckle at her. He shook his head and started to get dressed again. He leaned against the wall and stared at her. "So you lied to me,"

"What?" Charlie said looking at him confused, "When?"

"Last night… I knew you looked familiar, but you never told me your name," Jensen said, "I mean seriously," Charlie rolled her eyes and looked around the room.

"You didn't say anything either," Charlie said crossing her arms. "You said you were a med student just about to finish I don't remember you saying your name was Jensen Sheppard at all… besides I haven't seen you in over five years. You've changed," Jensen stepped towards Charlie he smirked and ran his fingers through once blonde hair.

"You too," He whispered, he leaned closer to her as there was about an inch away from their lips. The door swung open, and they both jumped apart. Charlie looked down at the floor as a blush crept up her neck to her face. Mark yet again stood at the door staring at both of them. Jensen looked around wishing there was another exit in the room.

"Downstairs," He snapped as he stepped aside as Charlie walked out of the room and down the stairs. Mark turned to Jensen glaring at him as he quickly finished changing and followed Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: wow I would like to thank rolly12, Daisybelle, beth1814, NaleyBrucus4ever, and MerDer for all the reviews you guys rock!! I do not own Grey's Anatomy yes yes its still true.. and i would like to thank my co-author Tina!! Enjoy the next chapter.. oh and please, please , please review!!  
**

* * *

Jensen got back to his house that his parents let him live in. Tomorrow was the first day of his internship. He took a breath trying to remember the moment where he wanted to go be a doctor in the first place.

* * *

_"Jensen come on, "a six year old girl pulled on his arm, "We have to go play," She pulled on his arm more dragging him towards the tall trees near the house. Jensen grinned as he let his best friend drag him along. They got to the big tree and stopped. Charlie looked up at the tree. _

_"What are we going to play?" Jensen asked, he looked over at her._

_"I wanna climb the tree," Charlie said she grabbed the closest branch to the ground and started to climb the tree. _

_"Charlie don't, you're going to get yourself hurt," Jensen said he started to climb to make sure she wasn't going to fall._

_"Don't be such a worry wart," Charlie said climbing higher one of the branches came out and snagged part of her shirt. She let out a scream as she held onto the other branch and wouldn't let go. "Something got me," Jensen climbed up a bit more and untangled the branch_

_"It was just a branch," Jensen shook his head as Charlie giggled and started to climb higher and higher. From where they were now Jensen could see his parent's house. His mother was coming out looking for them._

_"Jensen!.. Charlie!" Meredith shouted across the ground she knew they were out there somewhere. She crossed her arms and waited for them to answer. _

_"Shhhhh," Charlie held up her finger over her lips. She climbed a bit higher as Jensen felt the wind start picking up. He clung to the tree. Charlie seemed to be getting scared; Jensen looked up to see she was also clinging to one of the branches. _

_"Maybe we should get down from here," he said looking down to the ground. _

_"I'm scared," Charlie whimpered she clung to the tree for dear life._

_"Its alright Charlie I will make sure that you don't get hurt," Jensen said he looked up at Charlie, as he started to descend from the tree._

_"Jensen you can't leave me up here," Charlie whimpered again tears started to fall down her cheeks. _

_"Its alright all you have to do is move down the tree like you moved up the tree," Jensen said he stopped moving down as he stared at Charlie. "Trust me," Charlie nodded as she started to slowly climb down the tree._

_"Jensen!.. Charlie!" Meredith yelled again trying to find them, the weather seemed to be getting worse by the minute. The wind picked up as Charlie screamed again, she had lost she had her gripping and started to fall from the tree. _

_"Charlie!" Jensen screamed as he tried to grab her while she fell by him but all he got was her shoe. He watched as she fell to the ground. He quickly climbed down the tree and ran over to her. Meredith was almost there she had seen the whole thing. Charlie was laying on the ground crying, clutching her arm._

* * *

Charlie laid down in bed looking at her wrist , thinking about the time she fell out of the tree, she looked over at the alarm clocked and groaned. She had gotten home from the mixer several hours ago and yet she still had not gotten to sleep. She rolled over to face another way on the bed listening to people talk down the stairs. Her room was still a disaster from her unpacking, and packing again. Something caught her eye that put her back into a memory, that was only a few days ago.

* * *

_It was a month after the night with Jensen and Charlie was still day dreaming about her night with Jensen. It was a while ago but she couldn't get the feel of him, the taste of him out of her mind. She leaned on the counter and sighed. _

"_Really he's not that amazing" she muttered before turning on the tap and watching the water run down the drain listlessly. Izzie came puttering into the kitchen. _

"_You have a visitor" Izzie smirked as Charlie's head shot up looking confused, who would be visiting her. "And I have to get to work see you tomorrow, don't stay up too late," Charlie rolled her eyes as her mother exited the kitchen. She was still standing there staring at the sink._

"_Lost in your own little world are you?" the masculine voice brought her back to the present. She sat up quickly turning the tap off and twirling around to stare at Jensen._

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_You still have my shirt. My favorite shirt and I'd like it back please" his voice was low almost like he was purring. It came rumbling from his chest and Charlie went a little weak in the knees imagining a dark night a little while ago. _

"_Well you left it here like five years ago, it was abandoned…. You have lost owner ship of it," Charlie said trying not to look at him. She crossed her arms, and looked down at her bare feet. Even though she couldn't sense it she could feel Jensen walking closer to her. She frowned and concentrated on her feet. Jensen tilted his head to the side as he turned around and walked up the stairs to her room. Charlie's head snapped up. "Son of a …" She ran after him. Jensen got to Charlie's room and opened it up there was clothes everywhere across the floor. She came up behind him and jumped on his back putting her arms around his neck. He stumbled forward then whirled dislodging her. Taking her arms he swung her around until the both fell in a tumbling heap of limbs on the bed, both laughing. _

"_You know, you make things a lot harder than they have to be" He murmured. Charlie laughed and kicked his legs off hers. _

"_You can't take it back, really, I love it. It's a great nightie" He stopped to picture her in the nightie before laughing to himself and mumbling some sort of defeat. They both fell into a sort of friendly silence before _

_it hit them both that they were in her room, lying in a heap on her bed. Charlie slid of the bed and went to the door holding it open for him. "Well you admitted defeat, I keep the shirt and you get off my bed" he smirked at her before sliding off and stalking to the door. "Now why are you here really?" she asked him. _

"_I wanted to tell you that I found out where I'm interning" _

"_Where?"_

"_Here with you" _

_There was a moment of silence. "Well that's going to be bloody awkward" He barreled down the stairs laughing all the way._

* * *

Jensen sat up in bed and got out, he hated being in a house all alone. Since he had gotten back to Seattle his parents gave him Meredith mother's house. He walked over to the window and stared out to the street he was not going to be able to get back to sleep. He looked down the street he saw someone walking down the side walk. '_What kind of idiot would be walking on the street in the middle of the night?'_ he asked himself. He shook his head, he walked back to bed and lay down and closed his eyes. He heard something coming from down the stairs as he shot up from his bed. Jensen quickly crawled out of bed and grabbed the first thing he could reach. He heard the door close as he moved out of his room and down the stairs quietly. It was pitch black and he couldn't see anything he snuck up to the person and tapped them on their shoulder. The person let out a scream as she wiped around and punched him in the arm.

Jensen stumbled backwards as he turned on the light switch, "Charlie?" He asked as he put down the blow up mallet on the ground. "What are you doing here?" He rubbed his arm.

"What were you going to do kill me with rubber and air?" Charlie looked at the mallet and raised her eye brows. "I couldn't sleep," She looked down to her shoes. Jensen looked at what he had grabbed. It was one of those blow up mallets you get from the carnival. He swore at his inner self.

"I could do damage with that thing, besides you're the one breaking and entering all because you 'couldn't sleep' Jeez" He went to the fridge and pulled out the makings of a sandwich and nudged her towards a chair. "Well since you're here you might as well sit and have something to eat"

Charlie tilted her head to the side, "did I say I was hungry? Cause I thought I said I couldn't sleep," She grabbed the mallet and walked over to the kitchen. She saw the sandwich stuff. "Oo… extra cheese on mine," She smiled and hit the mallet against the table as it made a squeaking down. She let out a laugh and did it again. He groaned and rolled his eyes. Great she was sarcastic and weird. Kind of like her dad and a lot like her mom. Random tangents. Charlie was sitting at the table when he turned to her with her extra cheese sandwich. She practically yanked it out of his hands and sighed happily when she took her first bite. "You almost make these as good as my dad" she mumbled.

"Well thanks" he rolled his eyes, oh and she knows how to give a compliment.

They both ate in companionable silence before Charlie broke it. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Jensen looked at her and noticed the dark rings under her eyes and how she hunched in her seat.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine, really, I mean come on how bad could it be? You're obviously smart if you've made it this far. Nothing to worry about, you got it in the bag" She gave him a grateful look.

"Is it ok..if I stay here tonight with you? I just don't want to go home tonight" Jensen swallowed around a lump in his throat. She could stay here anytime, he was already thinking of what t shirt she could use as a nightie.

"Yah, I guess it's no biggie" He took her plate and put in the sink before motioning her to follow him upstairs. He went to his dresser and searched for another t shirt she'd like; before she shoved him out of the way and commandeered a navy blue t. Another one of his favorites.

"This is perfect" she traipsed off to the bathroom and he stood in his room wondering what he'd gotten himself into and why he didn't mind. She came back and his breath hitched a little before she jumped on his bed and crawled under his covers. He grunted and mumbled something about girls taking all the space before he stripped to his boxers. Charlie tried not to ogle him. She slept with him but she still couldn't look at him as if she was the Virgin Mary herself. He crawled in beside her and turned on his side.

"Shove over, and get your cold feet off of me" Charlie giggled before snuggling herself closer to his back. He sighed and rolled over tucking her gently in the curve of his body. "There happy now?" She nodded against his chin. "Alright now get some sleep, we have work tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello again.. so i really needed to get up another chapter before my last day at work ended... no internet at my apartment sucks... but there will be more coming up... REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

The alarm went off as both Jensen and Charlie groaned, "Turn it off," Jensen grumbled pushing Charlie towards the end of the bed.

"No you turn it off," Charlie grumbled she grabbed a pillow and stuck her head in it. Jensen sighed as the alarm got louder he rolled on top of Charlie and hit the snooze button.

Roughly twenty minutes later it dawned on Charlie that the alarm was set for a reason. WORK! "JENSEN WAKE UP" she whipped the covers off of herself and scrambled from the bed, almost falling over when she tripped on her pants. Jensen yawned and watched her run around like a chicken with its head cut off. "What's the rush? Come and lay back down. You're warm" He stretched showing off his very muscular body and Charlie almost did crawl back into bed with him. She shook her head and Jensen smirked at her, which only added to the longing of him in his bed. She cocked a hip and glared, swallowing around the lump in her throat and the blush creeping up her cheeks, she retorted

"Uh, well you can go back to bed but we're late as it is and I don't know how our resident is going to take it. It's the first bloody day!" Jensen finally clued in, she could see the light bulb.

"Holy Shit!" he whipped the covers off his body and fell face first on his floor. Charlie burst out laughing while still trying to pull a shirt over her head.

"You know making me laugh while I'm trying to change only slows me down"

"That's the plan. As long as I'm done before you everything's ok" Charlie walked to the door running her hands through her hair.

"Well I'm done and you're still in your boxers" Jensen looked at her and cursed. She could wear that, and all she did was brush her dark curls with her fingers and they looked like she had spent hours styling it. Her natural beauty already had her eyes framed by long dark lashes, her cheeks were rosy, her complexion perfect with slightly pouty rose red lips. There was no need for makeup.

"Well fine then. Let me get dressed and we'll get outa here" Charlie walked downstairs laughing.

He emerged fifteen minutes later and found Charlie with two mugs of coffee and toast.

"We're already late, might as well eat while we're at it" He smiled and tucked in gulping the coffee down ignoring the scalding as it slid down his throat. Charlie watched him in slight fascination. He was like a vacuum, sucking his food in without stopping. She finished just after he did and then they both ran out the front door to a very nice black Sportage parked in the driveway. Jensen drove like a bloody maniac, to get to the hospital in time. The both ran to the locker room to get changed right away.

* * *

" O'Malley, Sheppard, Sloan, Yang-Karev," A resident shouted through the locker room, four heads shot up as they ran out of the locker room. "Down the hall," All four turned to look at the person down the hall. Charlie automatically groaned and almost turned around and walked back to the locker room. Jensen grabbed her arm and dragged her to the resident with a huge grin on his face.

Charlie glanced at the other intern's faces and found her suspicions to be true; they looked as if a god had reached out to them. They were struck by the 'magnificence' of Chase Sloan, the big brother, her cheese head. Charlie looked at him. What did they see? He looked like a goof ball.

He was tall, roughly six foot three, nice jaw line, with bright blue eyes. A roguish grin that was slightly lop sided, she thought it was a stupid smile, long lashes. Charlie took another glance at him, he had filled 

out she guessed in the last five years. He was a brick wall of muscle, he said he had been hitting the gym but she hadn't taken him seriously. His face had more contours, a strong jaw line and dark hair, he had inherited from mom, and it fell straight and brushed the tips of his eyelids. Charlie shrugged, for a guy he was meh she still didn't quite get the whole swoon thing though. Jensen grinned and the Chase gave out a booming laugh.

"Well I got all of you rag tag kids from the old gang huh!" they all stood staring at him before offering a tentative smile. "Charlie! Give me a hug! When's the last time you came to visit your old decrepit brother huh??" he reached out and grabbed her in a bear hug that she tried to escape from.

"SLOAN!!" the booming voice carried down the hallway. Everyone turned to stare at a small woman striding down the hallway with murder in her eyes.

"They just got here and already you're hitting on the interns?" she snapped. Chase looked at his sister who had started gagging at the thought. She shoved him off and straightened her scrubs.

"No Chief, it's my sister. She's my intern, just a good ole family reunion" his voice gave out when she just glared.

"So" she snapped. "I got the next bunch of ass kissing, surgery craving brown nosers. Let me guess you're all like your parents. Dear lord save me now. Sloan, keep an eye on them at all times, you don't know what they'll do. Keep the scissors away from L'VD wires. Don't need any damn repeats" then she turned on her heal and left.

Jensen whispered in Charlie's ear "That must be who mum used to call the Nazi" Charlie laughed as she watched Miranda Bailey walk away from the group down the hall.

Jensen whispered in Charlie's ear "That must be who mum used to call the Nazi" Charlie laughed as she watched Miranda Bailey walk away from the group down the hall. She turned her attention back to Chase who was explaining things to the other two people. Charlie tried to focus but she realized how close Jensen was to her. The group grabbed their pagers and protocol books and followed Chase down the hall way. He opened a door to the on call rooms.

"On call rooms sleep when you can where you can," He said, looking at all four of them, "But don't sleep with anyone in there, if the chief catches you … You are so dead meat," Charlie shook her head remembering hearing stories over the phone that Chase use to tell her while she was in med school. Chase's pager went off as they all looked at him. "That's the pit, " he bolted out of the room as the other interns followed him right away. An ambulance pulled up as the paramedics opened the door and a stretcher came out.

"Kelly Kelp, 78 rolled off the bed at the senior homes when seizure activity started bump to the head," one of the paramedics said as Chase nodded and they pushed the gurney into the ER.

"Okay O'Malley, Yang-Karev, head CT, blood, and start an IV when you're done page me," He nodded to the two interns. "Sheppard Charts, Sloan…" he stopped and smiled."Rectal exams," Charlie stopped and stared at her brother for a moment. Was he serious? Jensen walked by Charlie snickering to himself as he walked off to do charts. Charlie groaned and followed him to do his work.

* * *

8 Hours

Jensen walked into the cafeteria and looked around for a free table. Taylor O'Malley and Kristi Yang-Karev were sitting at a table already talking about something fast. He strolled over to them. "Is this seat taken?" He flashed his Mcdreamy smile at them. They both shook their head and continued their conversation from before. Jensen took a bite of his sandwich as he looked around at the rest of the cafeteria, he saw his parents walking in that second as he turned and paid more attention to his sandwich. A tray came slamming down on the table next to him as he looked up Charlie sat down beside him and looked at the food and pushed it away. "You're going to need to eat, it's a long shift," He took another bite of his sandwich.

"I can't… I never want to look at another ass again in my life," Charlie shivered. She around at the cafeteria. "I wonder who is going to be the intern that gets to scrub in on the surgery today," She took the other half of Jensen's sandwich and took a bite out of it.

"Hey, that was mine," Jensen said taking it back from her. "No trading this is not elementary," Charlie continued to chew on the sandwich as she looked around. She reached out to grab the rest of the sandwich Jensen reached for it first and kept it out of reach.

"You said I had to eat.. I am eating," Charlie said as she tried to get the sandwich from him again. He held it far away from her. Charlie rolled her eyes and got up from her seat and went around the get the sandwich. Jensen turned around and pulled the sandwich away from her again. Charlie crossed her arms as she glared down at Jensen. "Mean … mean man," She tried to grab it again. Derek was walking up to the group of interns as he saw the scene. He shook his head, and cleared his throat. All four of them turned to look at him. Charlie quickly snatched up and ate it.

"It's already posted but I decided to tell you the good news," He said all the interns looked intense at him waiting for what he was about to day. "So the first intern that gets to do the first surgery is Sloan," The three other interns looked at Charlie as she stood there with a mouth full of food, looking shocked at Derek. "We scrub in at four," He nodded and walked away from the group. Charlie was still standing there as Jensen turned around looking at her.

"Swallow and breath," He told her as he sat down grabbing her tray of food and started eating the salad there. Charlie turned around and looked around at the rest of them. She swallowed the sandwich. She turned to grab the pudding cup that Jensen was going to eat. As a smile spread across her lips.

"Oh looking at asses all day was so worth this," She sighed as she ate the pudding. Jensen looked at her and snatched it back from her. "Hey that's mine get your own," Charlie grabbed it as they had a power struggle over it.

"You ate my sandwich, I am going to eat your pudding," Jensen grabbed on to the cup a little to hard as the pudding strayed on to both of them. Charlie jumped back in shock as she looked down on her arms that were covered in pudding. She looked up at Jensen and started laughing he had pudding on his nose and all the way down his scrubs. Charlie couldn't help it she burst out laughing and she couldn't stop. Jensen couldn't help it her laugh was contagious, he started laughing too. A pager went off as all four of them looked down. Kristi and Taylor got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

"You got some pudding on your nose," She snickered; she wiped it off with a napkin and then threw at him. She continued to laugh, as Meredith and Izzie walked by both of them. Both shaking their heads at them.

"Where's a camera when you need one?" Izzie asked, looking at the two.

"This could have gone right next to the picture with them naked in the bath tub," Meredith laughed.

"MOM!!" Charlie and Jensen at the same time making them laugh even more. Jensen's pager went off. "Chase," He shrugged as he got up and walked out of the cafeteria. The next moment Charlie's pager went off as she shook her head and ran out of the cafeteria too. It was going to be a long first day.


End file.
